Desastradamente Apaixonada
by Mione Ootori
Summary: Cair de amores pelo melhor amigo era uma hipótese que nunca viera a sua cabeça, mas se por ironia do destino isso viesse a acontecer? Com a poção do amor no corpo, Hermione Granger não pode se controlar... Spoiler HP06
1. Prólogo

**N.a.: **_Oie... Eu de novo:rool:_

_Bom, assim, esse é um fic, curtinho..._

_Ele é meio - completamente - sem noção (eu acho), Mas gostaria de saber o que vocês acham..._

_E pra variar: Harry Potter e companhia limitada não me pertencem. Triste, mas é fato._

**Sinopse**:_ Cair de amores pelo melhor amigo era uma hipótese que nunca viera a sua cabeça, mas se por ironia do destino isso viesse a acontecer?  
Com a poção do amor no corpo, Hermione Granger não pode se controlar..._  
P.s.: Esse fic pode conter **_Spoiler_**! Você foi avisado.

**_Prólogo_ **

Eu deveria me sentir culpado. É, eu deveria mesmo...   
Mas tudo por minha irmãzinha. Ela ainda é muito nova para entender, mas tudo que estou fazendo é para seu bem. Um dia irá me agradecer, eu bem sei.  
Gina é uma menina inocente demais para compreender que não sabe escolher a coisa certa. Mas para isso estou aqui.

Certo, o meu plano é bem simples: Fazer Gina volta para Harry, meu melhor amigo – eu _sei_ que ele ainda é _parado_ na dela! E ela, com toda certeza, o ama. Eu sinto, coisa de irmão, sabe?  
A questão é que eu só estou dando uma mãozinha... E também porque eu odeio o novo namorado dela, Duck – isso é nome de gente! – que também é do 6° ano, mas da lufa-lufa.

O plano está bem elaborado. Preciso apenas de um pouco de sorte, tão pouco que não tem chance de dar errado.  
Escolhi esse final de semana porque o "pato" estaria cumprindo detenção – o que significa que Gina estará conosco. - e além do mais, neste sábado há visita para Hogsmead – o que poderia dar um clima todo especial.

Quer dizer, beleza, eu não fui de todo sincero... Vamos lá então:  
Desde o fim da guerra, conseqüência da morte de você-sabe-quem pelas mãos de Harry – com uma surpreendente ajuda minha. É, havia esquecido, a Hermione ajudou também. – e da nossa volta (triunfal) para Hogwarts... Eles estão meio que afastados, quero dizer, eles conversam e brincam, mas elaborar a parte "namorado e namorada" que é bom, nada.  
O que não me incomodava muito, porque eu sabia que cedo ou tarde eles reatariam. Mas isso não aconteceu. E então essa pequena me aparece com aquele franzino projeto de gente imbecil metido a amigo leal – nada contra a lufa-lufa... – e o apresenta a mim, Harry e Hermione como seu namorado. E foi ai que parei por um instante de pensar na minha vida.  
Era tão óbvio que Gina queria fazer ciúmes ao Harry. E ele, coitado, estava se roendo de ciúmes, mesmo disfarçando tão bem. – Fala sério, se fosse eu, não estaria tão tranqüilo na presença daquele casal. Não sei, no entanto, quando Harry se transformou num ator tão bom assim.

E por isso estou aqui, clandestinamente, no corujal, esperando a encomenda – tão ou mais clandestina. - que fiz ontem aos meus irmãos Fred e Jorge, que, por sinal, não podem imaginar, suspeitar, desconfiar ou até mesmo sonhar, que sou eu quem escreveu. Pois, na carta, peço um Kit daquela poção do amor.  
Consegui o dinheiro com Harry, já que estou meio duro no momento, mas assim que der, eu pago.  
Por fim, vi a coruja entrar no local onde estava.

Tentei ler as instruções com atenção. "Beleza. O cabelo de Harry já consegui pegar".  
Foi fácil, enquanto ele dormia (e todos os outros. Porque não pegaria bem alguém me ver cortando um chumaço do cabelo de Harry e guardando num frasquinho...), andei sorrateiramente ao encontro da sua cama, abri o cortinado tentando fazer o menos de barulho possível e, com uma tesoura de cortar unha, retirei uma quantidade razoável. 

O que me assustou um pouco foi a advertência no final da bula, que dizia: "Não nos responsabilizamos por efeitos colaterais, por qualquer reação alérgica no corpo.  
E muito menos se, antes da poção, houver algum sentimento verdadeiro (de quem vai ingeri-la, para com a pessoa escolhida para 'amar'), mesmo este sendo negado, omitido ou até inconsciente, pois poderá haver permanência, mesmo que ínfima, dos sintomas que a poção induz no corpo da presa, queremos dizer, vítima, cobaia... do usuário.   
Atenção! Não haverá devolução de dinheiro, por qualquer motivo."

Ah... Tuuudo bem! Gina ama Harry, e a recíproca é verdadeira.  
E então saí sorridente daquele lugar encaminhando-me ao meu antro, mais conhecido como salão comunal da grifinória, logo depois, é claro, de guardar em segurança a prova do crime.

-----  
(Continua)  
-----

N.a.: _Rsrsrs! Foi legal escrever algo como o Rony.  
Principalmente porque ele, nesse fic, não tem idéia do que se passa na cabeça de Harry e Gina – não que alguém saiba.   
E então, o que vocês acharam de mais uma idéia louca minha? Comentem e me digam, beleza? E, ah! Desculpem algum erro._

_P.s.: Estou numa de minhas primeiras tentativas de "comédia" então, pegue leve comigo tá? E este fic não é do ponto de vista do Rony._

_Beijão!_


	2. capítulo I

**_I Capítulo_ **

"**A poção dura 24 horas depois de ingerida" pensou o rapaz ruivo colocando uma quantidade grande de fios de cabelo negros. "Bom, presumo que quando mais, maior o efeito, certo?" **

Eram cinco horas da manhã de um sábado de tempo ameno e Rony Weasley encontrava-se no banheiro dos monitores, terminando "sua" poção do amor.  
Depois de mexer por uns minutos sob fogo brando, a poção havia ganhado consistência e emanava um cheiro peculiar.

"Ótimo!" ele sorriu. "Agora à segunda parte plano".

Mas, afinal, o que diabos era a segunda parte do plano?  
Rony gemeu. Esquecera de um dos elementos mais importantes... Todo o plano, friamente calculado, poderia dar errado, e, não havia previsão para um outro momento tão oportuno quanto este – "momento sem aquele narigudo no cangote de Gina" murmurou ele.

Rony estava começando a sentir-se nauseado. Por que ele tinha que ser tão idiota!  
O ruivo balançou a cabeça, esfregando a testa. "Calma, homem. Para tudo há uma solução... Pense. Pense bem" ele fechou os olhos.  
A questão era: Como passar o objeto? E mesmo que conseguisse passar, como fazer que este não fosse identificado?

E Rony pensou. Tentou imaginar algo inocente, ao menos, pouco suspeito. Ele sorriu vencedor alguns minutos depois. Levantou-se e foi para o salão comunal, não antes de ir à cozinha encontrar Dobby, o elfo doméstico.  
Hermione Granger descia lentamente do seu dormitório. Era raro não estar uniformizada, mais raro ainda estar de saia (não sendo do colégio) e por isso chamava mais atenção para si.  
A monitora-chefe de Hogwarts, que sempre era encontrada com livros debaixo de seus braços, emanava agora um ar um pouco mais leve.  
Ainda era cedo, mas ela não se importava, todos os dias acordava por volta desse horário.

-O que você está fazendo? – ela indagou franzindo a testa.

-Nada! – Rony pulou do susto que havia levado.

-Nada? – ela ergueu a sobrancelha. – Deu formiga na cama é, Rony?

-Eu só queria aproveitar mais desse sábado – falou com ar desafiador. – Por que?

-Calma rapaz – ela ironizou. – é apenas curiosidade.

-Viu a Gina? – ele mudou de assunto.

Seis e meia, e apenas os dois e mais uma quintanista sonolenta encontram-se na sala.

-Não. Por que?

-Queria falar com ela, é importante – Rony pareceu ter uma idéia. – Ei, Mione! Bem que você poderia chamá-la.

-Não.

-Mas...

-_Não_.

-Eu não disse nada!

-_Não_ – a garota respondeu. – Nem vem. Não sou garota de recado – Rony bufou.

Ele cruzou os braços e ficou olhando para a lareira já acesa. Ele tinha um plano e estava de bom humor, nem mil Hermiones Granger poderiam mudar isso.

Gina não tardou a aparecer. Desceu as escadas preguiçosamente e se dirigiu para o sofá, ali se sentando.

-Hã. Bom dia gente – murmurou coçando os olhos.

-Bom dia.

-Gina, acorda! Hoje o dia vai ser bem animado.

Ela encarou Rony – Por que? – falou sem emoção. – Não vou poder ver Duck até a noite – o ruivo fez uma careta.

-Acredite, o dia será maravilhoso – ela o olhou duvidosa, mas ainda mais sonolenta.

-Tenho uma coisa pra você, pode te animar – e Rony correu até seu dormitório descendo rapidamente. – Suco de abóbora! Sei que você adora. Peguei hoje com Dobby.

-Obrigado Rony – a ruiva murmurou pegando o copo.

-Eu tenho que... ver uma coisa. Pesquisar um trabalho de transfiguração - Hermione o olhou interrogativa. O ruivo a ignorou.

-Mas que trabalho d-?

-Até o café – interrompeu escapulindo das intermináveis questões da morena.

Gina bocejou. – Droga... Estou morrendo de sono – dizia ela com apenas um dos olhos aberto.

-Por que, Ginny? Pensei que você tivesse ido dormir mais cedo ontem.

-Dei uma fugidinha para ver o Duck, e acabei passando dos limites... se é que me entende – elas riram. Gina olhou tristemente para sua bebida. – Ah, Mione. Você quer? – ela indagou com voz enjoada estendendo o copo do "suco" para a amiga.

-Você não? – pegou o copo.

-Não... – fez uma careta. – Pela manhã, eu não gosto de comer ou beber, me dá um embrulho no estômago... Eu sei lá. Pode beber se quiser.

-Obrigada, então.

-----  
_(continua)  
_-----

_Ai, ai... Hm. O que eu posso dizer?  
Bom, certo. O que, afinal, me deu a idéia desse fic? Eu não tenho idéia... Mas não me deixem triste, isto é, sem comentários.  
Beijos, viu?_

_Obrigado pelos comentários! Que bom que vocês gostaram... E sim, esse fiction é H². E não tem problema não, eu sei como é isso. Ainda assim, muito obrigado mesmo pelo comentário viu?_

_Beijão!_  
-----


	3. Capítulo II

_II Capítulo_

**Estavam Gina, Rony e Hermione tomando café no salão principal e esperando Harry.  
Rony lançava olhares furtivos para Gina; esta ainda sentia-se sonolenta demais para se importar com qualquer coisa, que a fitasse ou não, a sua volta. E Hermione de minuto em minuto olhava para a entrada do salão principal ansiosa. **

O moreno apareceu alguns minutos depois, sob um casaco, calça jeans e tênis preto – para a alegria de Rony e o alivio de Hermione. - Ele sorriu quando encontrou os amigos, beijou o rosto de Gina, Hermione e deu um tapa do ombro de Rony. Este nem se importou, pois seus olhos estavam presos em Gina, que havia corado com a aproximação de Harry, o ruivo sorriu malandro.  
Mas o que o mesmo não percebeu foi que Hermione havia corado tanto ou um pouco mais que a sua irmã...

-Bom dia!

-Bom dia.

-Coma Harry! – Rony disse empurrando para ele um prato de mingau. – Está delicioso.

-Certo – respondeu estranhando a pressa do amigo.

-Logo seremos liberados para ir a Hogsmead – então era isso, pensou o rapaz de olhos verdes.

Harry se alimentou, talvez, um pouco rápido demais, pois Rony insistiu que queria ser um dos primeiros a chegar ao vilarejo. E dez minutos depois, o mesmo estava sendo empurrado escola a fora por um Rony animado _demais_.

-Mione. Não lembro de já ter te visto de saia – Harry comentou. Sorrindo de Rony que desistira, finalmente, de puxá-lo.

-E o que você acha? – ela perguntou dando uma volta em si mesma, erguendo os braços.

-Eu? – ela balançou a cabeça afirmando, sorrindo levemente. - É... legal. 

-Só legal? – indagou parecendo decepcionada. 

Harrry ponderou. – Se você está interessada em alguém, tenho certeza que ele notará - Hermione corou furiosamente.

-Vamos então? – Rony perguntou ao lado de Gina.  
Chegamos ao vilarejo pouco tempo depois, o céu estava azul, não tão limpo, pois algumas nuvens o escureciam. Mas eu o sentia no mais claro dos dias.

Nós estávamos andando meio a deriva, até Rony puxar minha mão. O encarei interrogativa.

-Vamos comprar alguma coisa – ele disse meio que ordenando.

-Como é? – indaguei erguendo a sobrancelha.

-Vamos comprar alguma coisa – ele disse arregalando seus olhos pra mim, me puxando novamente, ofereci resistência olhando para Harry e Gina.

-Comprar o quê? – inquiri tirando minha mão da sua.

-Hm... cerveja! É. Cerveja amanteigada.

-E porque eu iria com você?

-Eu preciso que alguém me ajude, se não percebeu tenho apenas 2 mãos e somos 4, logo 4 garrafas! 

-Grande dedução, Weasley! – retruquei. 

-Deixa que eu vou, Ron – Harry disse. Nós o olhamos. – Eu vou – repetiu, aposto que cansado de nossa discussão. 

-Não! – Rony quase gritou.

O encarei irritada – Por que 'não'?

-Eu... Preciso falar com você – disse corando. Harry sorriu fracamente, percebi. 

Revirei os olhos. – Vamos logo, então – retruquei olhando de esgueira para Harry. O meu estômago revirou... meu coração acelerou e eu nunca vi alguém tão atraente quanto Harry Potter. Precisava sair, pois Rony já me agarrava a mão, me arrastando pra longe, mas eu queria ficar...

Quando voltei do três vassouras com Rony, que, por sinal, eu o havia acompanhado – ele havia me arrastado, melhor dizendo. – com tamanha relutância... Encontrei Harry e Gina abraçados, posando para uma foto.  
Encaminhei-me até eles, olhando perigosamente para Gina – tinha uns instintos predatórios direcionados a ela, pra ser sincera.

"Quem ela pensa que é para estar _assim_ com ele?" pensei nervosa, enquanto caminhava o mais rápido que podia ao encontro deles, as garrafas de cerveja amanteigada que carregava sujando levemente minhas mãos.

Parei de repente. Desde quando sinto _ciúmes_ de Harry? Desde quando me _arrumo_ para Harry? Desde quando _coro_ quando Harry me elogia?  
Franzi a testa. Estava encrencada.   
(continua)

Ah! Obrigado pelos comentários .

Fico feliz que tenham gostado!

Beijão!


	4. III Capítulo

III Capítulo  
**  
-Ei Mione! Vem. Vem tirar uma foto com a gente – Harry a chamou lhe tirando do estupor.**

-Não posso – respondeu mostrando as garrafas na mão.

Harry riu, percebendo que as mãos dela estavam sujas. Indo ao seu encontro, ele as retirou dela, colocando-as no chão. – Ninguém vai pegar – ele disse e então, segurando sua mão, lhe guiou até Gina.

-Não Harry! Minha mão! Vai sujar a sua.

-Já ouviu dizer que água lava tudo? – riu paciente.

-Não acho que estou apresentável para uma foto – a verdade, entretanto, é que não tinha certeza se quando se aproximasse de Gina poderia se controlar dos impulsos hediondos que lhe passavam na mente.

-Se está apresentável? – franziu a testa. – Que bobagem, você está linda – mais uma vez Hermione corou. Ela até que tentou argumentar, mas Harry não quis ouvir.

-É Mione vem – Gina chamou sorridente. Hermione não compartilhou de seu sorriso.

Então eles tiraram a foto, Gina, Harry e Hermione. E como Harry e Gina haviam tirado uma foto, a ruiva sugeriu que Hermione e Harry tirassem uma, sozinhos. Rony chegou depois desta foto.

-Ei Hermione – ele reclamou. – Você bem que poderia ter me esperado.

-Você estava tentando paquerar Rosmerta, não queria atrapalhá-lo. 

-Por Merlim, Ron – Gina exclamou divertida. – Você deveria tomar vergonha, pervertido! – o rapaz corou até ficar da cor dos cabelos.

-Vamos Rony. Uma foto! – Harry chamou abraçando Gina com um braço e segurando a mão de Hermione com a sua do outro braço.  
Voltaram para Hogwarts na hora do almoço. O lugar não estava tão cheio, outros alunos preferiram comer em Hogsmead.

-Hermione, você poderia me explicar um exercício de transfiguração? 

-O mesmo de hoje de manhã? – indagou erguendo a sobrancelha, Rony engasgou. – Claro Rony.

-Obrigado – murmurou puxando ar. – Preciso mesmo de ajuda. Nós podemos ir quando você quiser.

Ela ergueu os olhos. – Espere que eu termine de comer.

-Certo.

-Rony – Harry franziu a testa. – Você está bem?

-'Tou. Por que cara?

-Só curiosidade...

-Também fiquei bem curiosa, se quer saber – Gina falou erguendo as sobrancelhas. – desde quando você _estuda_? Ainda mais aos _sábados_, Rony?

-Estamos em ano de N.I.E.M's, Gina. Não sei por que se surpreende – esse argumento não deixou apenas Gina perplexa, deixou também Harry.

-O que eu perdi aqui? Rony amadureceu uns três anos?

-Sete, Harry, sete – Gina falou com a boca aberta. 

-Estou chocado.

-Não sejam idiotas – Rony rezingou irritado.

-É só elogiar que parece que regride, incrível! – Harry murmurou para as meninas, as fazendo rir.

Rony revirou os olhos. "Eles ainda vão me agradecer".

Para Rony, nada iria acontecer com ele e Hermione ao lado dos "pombinhos". Então ele iria fazer acontecer, mesmo que tivesse de se sacrificar estudando com Hermione. 

-Olha. Não vai fazer muito bem estudarem depois de comer. O que acham da gente dar um passeio lá fora? – Harry sugeriu.

-Eu não sei... – Rony falou olhando Gina. Ao menos tempo que Hermione e Gina diziam que era uma ótima idéia.

-É claro que é uma boa idéia, Rony – Gina retrucou olhando-o séria.  
Enquanto andavam junto a um Rony desanimado, os outros três tentavam se divertir, ignorando-o.

Hermione olhou para Harry.  
O que estava havendo com ela? Por que não conseguia tirá-lo da cabeça? Aquilo já estava deixando-a assustada. 

-Tudo bem?

-E-eu acho que sim – ela sorriu fracamente.

Harry abriu a boca, mas não pode falar. Porque, um segundo depois, alguém se atirava nele.

Foi tudo muito rápido, e a morena só percebeu o que estava acontecendo quando viu aquela quintanistazinha com um sorriso pequeno enquanto Harry a segurava entre seus braços.

-Você está bem? – ele perguntou.

-Acho que sim... – ela disse em uma voz falsamente assustada, Hermione percebeu.

Gina via a amiga enrubesce, e já estava pensando na possibilidade de ver Hermione arrancar a força aquela menina de perto de Harry... A ruiva não lembrava de ter visto Hermione tão alterada, nem com uma prova adiada ou um erro nesta mesma prova.

A morena olhava tão duramente para a garota que, se olhar matasse, ela já estaria seca e dura no chão... Era tão óbvio que havia se jogado!  
Hermione bufou, mas não fez nada, apenas se afastou, a passos firmes. Não precisava ser um gênio para perceber que ela estava se remoendo em ciúmes.

A monitora-chefe, muito revoltada, segue, olhando para trás, em direção ao castelo. Podia ver Harry falando com a menina simpaticamente, já imaginava o que este dizia.

-Tenha cuidado da próxima vez – ela murmurou imitando-o. – Você poderia ter se machucado... 

Hermione estava tão cega de ciúmes que acabou por tropeçar numa pequena irregularidade do solo.  
Ela gemeu alto, sentindo dor. Havia caído de joelho, e agora se sentava no chão tentando olhar o machucado.

-Mione? Você está bem? – Gina perguntou, correndo ao seu encontro. Chamando atenção de Harry e Rony.

Ela mordeu a bochecha do lado interior. E, respirando fundo, decidiu não responder.

-Onde você se feriu? – Harry perguntou ajoelhando-se a sua frente.

-Não é nada, Harry. Só foi o susto – disse colocando a mão discretamente no joelho esquerdo.

-Onde foi, Hermione? – perguntou novamente, desta vez olhando todo o corpo da menina. – Onde? – ele franziu a testa tirando a mão dela de seu joelho.

Ela sorriu sem graça, sob olhar divertido dele. –Você não vai tocar! – ela disse tirando a mão dele de perto.

-Claro que não – Harry disse a olhando por cima dos óculos. – ele tocou a volta do lugar que sangrava. Hermione mordeu o lábio inferior. – Doe?

-Só um pouco – Harry olhou a volta e depois procurou algo no bolso.

-Isso vai doer só um pouco – Hermione ergueu a sobrancelha. Do bolso ele tirou um lenço. – Antes de ir a madame Pomfrey temos que estancar isso, Ok?

-Certo.

Harry pôs o lenço no lugar machucado e apertou um pouco. Hermione, por instinto, segurou o outro braço do rapaz.  
Ele a olhou, a morena se deixou observar. Harry se aproximou um pouco e beijou seu rosto.

-Me deixou preocupado. Tome cuidado da próxima vez, Ok? – ela assentiu levemente, sem conseguir encará-lo. – Para onde você estava indo?

-P-para o castel-lo.

-Consegue se levantar?

-Foi apenas um corte, Harry – ela murmurou olhando para o chão.

-Só por via das dúvidas – ele respondeu sorrindo. – Bom, o passeio fica pra depois, ta – ele disse para Gina e Rony. – Vou acompanhá-la a ala-hospitalar.

Rony e Gina se entreolharam. –Ok! – a menina falou antes que Rony abrisse a boca. – É o certo a fazer, Harry.  
(Continua)


	5. IV Capítulo

IV Capítulo

**Os irmãos ficaram olhando os outros dois se afastarem, e quando Gina percebeu que não estavam mais a vista, ela puxou o irmão pela gola, quase o pregando em uma das árvores.**

-O que você fez com a minha amiga? 

-Não entendo.

-O que tinha naquele suco que me ofereceu? – inquiriu num sibilo.

-N-nada. Que idéia é essa Gina?

-Ronald Weasley. É bom você abrir o bico, ou estará sujeito a uma boa azaração. 

-Você não faria isso!

-Quer apostar? – retrucou desafiadora.

-Uma poção.

-Que tipo de poção? – perguntou franzindo a testa. – Vamos, Rony, me diga.

-Poção do amor... Pelo Harry.

-O que! – ela soltou um grunhido de incredulidade. – Quando a Hermione descobrir, você está ferrado. 

-Como assim? Hermione? – Rony indagou confuso.

-Ela bebeu aquele suco, gênio! – Gina replicou batendo em sua testa.

Rony gemeu. – Você está brincando. 

-Tenho cara de quem está brincando? Quando tempo vai durar isso?

-Um dia.

Gina bufou. –O que você tinha na cabeça quando fez isso?

-Eu... Eu apenas queria lhe ajudar.

-Ajudou. Ajudou muito! Não está vendo!

-Ei, não grite comigo.

-Eu vou gritar o quando quiser! – apontou o dedo para ele, colocando em seu peito. - O que você pensa que é? Um cúpido? Seu idiota! Você não pensou nas conseqüências, não? 

-Eu só queria que você tomasse juízo. 

-Juízo? – ela riu sem emoção – E, por um acaso, você tem! Eu não acredito que você planejou isso. Não acredito que quis que eu me apaixonasse por Harry!

-Mas você é apaixonada!

-Desculpe te informar, Ronald. Mas a história que eu tinha com Harry, já acabou. E você, escute bem, – pressionou o dedo em seu peito. – Não pode mudar isso! Estou com Duck agora!

-Você não pode gostar daquele, daquele cara.

-Não, realmente não gosto. Eu o _amo_!

-Você enlouqueceu.

-Errado novamente! O louco aqui é você! Não pode me controlar, escolher os rapazes com que saio! Você não percebeu que eu já cresci? Que amadureci? Tome conta da sua vida, Ronald Weasley! – ela lhe deu as costas. – E é bom você concertar a cagada que fez.

-Como eu vou fazer isso?

-Eu não sei. Pensasse nisso antes.

-Está bem melhor agora não?

-Ah. Sim – Hermione disse tocando o joelho, sem ferimento algum. – Já posso andar normalmente.

-Então podemos ir ao salão comunal. Onde não há nenhum perigo de uma queda.

Ela bateu em seu braço. -Obrigado por me acompanhar.

-O que eu poderia fazer? Deixar uma moça tão linda andando sozinha e ainda por cima machucada não é uma opção viável – Hermione riu. – Imagina se querem seqüestrar minha amiga?

-Quem iria querer seqüestrar alguém como eu, Harry?

Ele sorriu marotamente. – Deixa pra lá. Um dia você descobre.

-Então, aquela menina se machucou?

-Não. Nada demais.

-Então só tentou tirar um pedaço seu? E conseguiu? – indagou irônica. 

-Hermione, algumas vezes, você ainda me surpreende com seu jeito sarcástico. E não, nenhum pedaço meu foi retirado. Ainda estou inteiro pra você.

-Para mim? 

-É – ele sorriu mais uma vez. – Faça o que quiser comigo, Granger.

-Eu posso mesmo? – ergueu a sobrancelha maliciosamente.

-O que você quiser... 

Hermione riu se aproximando dele, ficando bem perto. – Pega uma xícara de chocolate quente na cozinha pra mim?

-O que você não me pede sorrindo que eu não faço chorando? – indagou suspirando. – Mas eu não vou esquecer do quando você é má, Granger.

-Má? Por que?

-Você se aproxima, me enche de falsas perspectivas e depois se vai! – falou com ar ofendido.

Hermione, no entanto, sabia que ele estava apenas brincando. Harry, há algum tempo, brincava assim com ela, e ela tinha o costume de ajudá-lo nisso. Não podia negar que era divertido vê-lo fingir que está completamente apaixonado por ela.  
Nesse momento, no entanto, ela sentia o coração acelerar. 

-Não seja tonto...

-Eu? Tonto? Só se for de amor, tonto de amor por você. Linda flor – ele disse segurando seu queixo. Seu rosto tocando o dela, ele sorriu e para o espanto da garota, se aproximou mais.

Seus lábios tocando os dela tão rápido que Hermione se perguntou se realmente havia acontecido, achou que fora imaginação. 

-Eu vou pegar o que você me pediu – ele se afastou dando um beijinho na ponta do nariz dela.

-Harry, era brincadeira, não precisa ir.

-Está me afastando da missão?

-Estou – ela segurou seu braço. – Vamos ao salão comunal. Ainda tenho que ajudar Rony.

-Não gosto nada, nada dessa aproximação de vocês! Está querendo deixar o barco, Hermione? – ele indagou se referindo ao suposto relacionamento deles.

-E deixar esses olhos verdes? Acho que não – respondeu o guiando pelos corredores.

-Isso é muito bom – retrucou carregando a voz de ciúmes. 

-Ei. Não fui eu quem estava agarrando alguém lá fora. Como pode me explicar isso? – perguntou, mas seu ciúme não era fingido.

-Eu não agarrei ninguém, meu amor! – disse parando no meu do caminho. – A culpa foi dela, não pude deixá-la cair.

-Não podia é? 

-Sabe que só tenho olhos para você...

Ela cruzou os braços, erguendo a sobrancelha. – Mentiroso.

-Eu juro! O que quer que eu faça?

-Não tenho certeza se posso perdoá-lo dessa vez, Harry – respondeu contendo o sorriso.

Ele soltou um suspiro. –E o que você pensa fazer?

-Ainda não sei, exatamente. Quero um tempo – Harry lhe abraçou pela cintura.

-Você não pode pedir um tempo – ele disse franzindo a testa. – E se algo de mal acontecer a mim nesse tempo que você está longe?

-O que pode acontecer? Uma outra moça fisgar seu coração?

-Pra dizer no mínimo – ele balançou a cabeça afirmando. – Pensei que você não pudesse viver sem meus olhos verdes... – murmurou a fitando.

Hermione suspirou fingindo pensar. – Tudo bem, está perdoado. Mas não ache que da próxima vez serei tão boa.

Harry sorriu. – Era de apenas uma chance que eu precisava. Não vai se arrepender!

E eles sorriram da bobeira compartilhada. Indo para o salão comunal, sobretudo.  
**  
-Quando você pretende contar?**

-Eu não sei! Além do que, eles nem voltaram da ala-hospitalar, o que quer que eu faça?

-Se você não contar...

-O que você vai fazer, Gina? Você vai me dedurar? Quer me ver pelas costas, não é?

Ela o encarou ofendida. – Claro que não! 

-Então! Sabe que a Hermione vai fazer picadinho de mim quando descobrir... Me deixa encontrar, então, uma boa oportunidade.

"Quem sabe quando ela estiver fora do país... Aí, talvez eu possa usar um _lefetone_..."

Gina olhou desconfiada para o irmão. – Só não demora muito, vai ser muito pior.

-Eu sei – suspirou.

-E você ainda nem previu a reação de Harry para isso.

-Obrigado pelo consolo – disse sarcástico levantando os olhos.  
(Continua)  



	6. V Capítulo

V Capítulo

**Quando eu acordei hoje, domingo, me senti estranha.  
Ontem, o dia foi, ao todo, muito bom. Mas ainda me senti preocupada em relação a minha reação por Harry... Ele é realmente um amor. Meu melhor amigo e uma pessoa muito especial em minha vida. Sempre. Mas eu não estava preparada para sentir mais que isso.**

Sentir ciúmes, ou algo assim, me fez me sentir horrível, com uma dor... Não me lembro também de ter sentido algo tão devastador por ele, quis afastar aquela menina do seu corpo, quase discuti com Gina por ele. E sentia vontade de tocá-lo, senti-lo. Sentia medo quando alguém se aproximava dele, o tomando de mim. E eu nunca fui tão verdadeira em uma de nossas brincadeiras como fui naquela tarde.  
E, por Deus... Imaginei sentir os lábios de Harry nos meus, mesmo que por um segundo. E só aquela ilusão me deixou completamente desnorteada.

Fui ao banheiro dos monitores, tomar um banho poderia me deixar mais tranqüila para pensar. Para saber o que quero.

Não conseguia entender o que, de um dia para o outro, mudou em mim. Quero dizer, sim, Harry é um rapaz maravilhoso, lindo, amigo, divertido... Sedutor, com olhos brilhantes que não há como ignorar. Mas quando foi que passei a sentir ciúme e corar? Quando passei a desejar experimentar seus lábios? Não sei responder. Mas a pior de todas as perguntas me atormenta mais: Como eu pude não notá-lo? Tentei ignorá-la, mas é como tentar não olhar para os olhos verdes dele.

E com um suspiro parei de negar. Com certeza há alguma coisa errada, e o problema desta vez é comigo, não com Harry. O que não ajuda muito, porque averiguar e auxiliá-lo seriam muito mais fácil, além do que eu já estou bem acostumada a...  
Tudo bem, vamos tentar não falar de Harry por pelo menos uma hora. 

Acabei por não ajudar Rony, no que quer que tenha sido o problema que tinha em trasfiguração...  
Ele simplesmente, me ignorou quando fui ao seu encontro tentando ajudá-lo. O que foi muito ignorante de sua parte, me senti ofendida. Harry disse que não poderia ter sido normal aquele pedido do ruivo (para estudar) e chamou a mim e Gina para jogar Xadrez bruxo. O que, devo admitir, foi melhor para mim.

E mais uma vez me peguei olhando para Harry... E mais uma vez acabei pensando em Harry.  
Ainda não tenho certeza do que sinto ou como me sinto. Tenho certeza, no entanto, que não tardarei a descobrir e tenho mais certeza ainda que saberei o fazer com esse sentimento – qualquer que seja. – quando entendê-lo. 

Quero entender, não sei o que fazer, no entanto.   
Fecho meus olhos, e me concentrei em enxergar Harry, não foi nada complicado. Em segundos estava vendo seus olhos, seu sorriso, e seu corpo – estremeci e abri os olhos. Estava sem palavras, quem era aquele Harry?

Deixei a banheira para trás, enlaçando a toalha em meu corpo, pegando uma outra para secar os cabelos. Meu corpo tem uma sensação quente, e suspeito que não foi da água.  
Alguma coisa me diz que meu corpo está em sintonia com meu coração, que lateja, "quem é esse Harry?". O que eu perdi? Ou que eu fingi não enxergar?  
Aquele era Harry Potter, um rapaz. Que me atormenta os pensamentos e juízo, e não é de ontem. Muito menos hoje.

-Me desculpe – disse olhando para mim. – Achei que não havia ninguém, por causa do horário. Perdoe-me Mione.

Por mais bizarro que possa parecer, Harry Potter estava a minha frente quando me virei para ir a um Box.

-O que você está fazendo no banheiro feminino – indaguei fracamente.

Ele sorriu sem graça. – Bom. É que a Murta está no banheiro masculino, e ela tem uma mania muito estranha de me espiar – eu tentei não rir. – Então vim no banheiro feminino, acho que ela não espia garotas... E como capitão do time de quadribol, sou autorizado a usar o banheiro dos monitores.

-Isso eu sei Harry. É que eu apenas estranhei - franzi a testa. - Mas como você sabe-

-A senha? Lembro de ter dito para Padma, há uns dias, então tentei essa mesma senha, deu certo – disse dando de ombros.

-Bom. Eu vou me trocar, e tem o banheiro todo para você.

-Valeu – ele sorriu tirando a blusa e colocando a um canto. Tentei olhar para baixo, mas não deu... E eu realmente devo estar vermelha. Harry me olhou curiosamente. 

-Rony estava estranho ontem, você não achou? 

Me atrevi a levantar os olhos. – Não que ele seja normal.

Harry riu. – Tem razão.

Os olhos dele quase tocaram meu corpo enquanto me observava. – Harry. Há quanto tempo exatamente você está aqui? – perguntei sem saber se queria uma resposta sincera.

-Não se preocupe. Você já estava de toalha - corei violentamente.

-Não quis supor isto.

-Entendo. 

-Harry! Sério.

–Não disse nada. 

Nunca imaginei que um rapaz pudesse entrar aqui, principalmente sendo Harry. E muito menos pensei que estaria conversando com ele "vestida" de toalha.

-Mas onde está Rony? – ele indagou fingindo ciúmes, olhando para os lados. 

-Onde está aquela quintanista? – retruquei. Ele sorriu.

-Não sei. Mas se você quiser, eu posso descobrir.

-Não se atreva, Harry Potter, a sair daqui vestido assim – falei cruzando os braços.

-'Vestido assim'?

-Eu quis dizer, na verdade, "despido assim". 

-E você fica com ciúmes por eu sair assim? – ergueu a sobrancelha.

-Eu nem me importo. Por mim, se você quisesse, poderia sair até nu pelos corredores.

-Ah é? 

-É.

-E por que você não me deixa sair, então?

-Pela política da escola. Não quero que saibam que um amigo meu tenha provocado estardalhaço. 

-Agora eu sou amigo, é? – ele deu alguns passos à frente.

-O que mais poderia ser?

-Quer que eu responda? – ergueu a sobrancelha. – Um parente distante, talvez. Um por quem você sente muito afeto – disse pensativo enquanto dava mais um passo. – Seu namoradinho... quem sabe – ele disse dando mais um passo. – Ou seu – ele estava a menos de um metro de distância de mim. – seqüestrador.

Dei um grito quando ele me segurou no colo. – Me solte senhor seqüestrador! – falei em tom reprovador, mesmo não reprovando nada.

-E o que ganho em troca?

-Minha gratidão.

-Só aceito dinheiro de resgate.

-E quanto é? Tenho certeza que meus pais arrumaram um modo de pagar.

-1.000.000 galeões. 

-O que! Eu não tenho tudo isso.

-O que posso fazer? O que tenho nas mãos é muito precioso... - sorri. – Tudo bem, hoje como estou bonzinho tenho outra proposta, mas talvez ache esse preso ainda mais caro...

-Sou toda ouvidos, senhor seqüestrador.

-Quero seu coração para mim.

Senti meu corpo queimar e eu nunca estive tão consciente de Harry quando agora. – Trato feito – murmurei fitando-o.

Não tenho mais idéia se Harry está brincando. Sei que eu não estou, há muito tempo.

Ele me retirou de seus braços, um sorriso pequeno nos lábios. –Dessa vez eu vou cobrar, Srta. Granger... – ele murmurou. – Você pode fugir agora mesmo, seu seqüestrador está deixando – as mãos dele na minha cintura, sua testa na minha.

-E não ver mais esses olhos verdes? Acho que não...

Quando ele mordeu os lábios, meus olhos sorriram. Ele não _poderia_ estar brincando. Quando ele beijou meu pescoço, tive certeza.

-Eu acho que amo você – Harry murmurou antes de beijar meus lábios. E acredito que estou num paraíso, completamente distante da realidade.

Harry era uma mistura deliciosa, era carinho, respeito, desejo... Acho que, por mais que tente, não terei o suficiente de seus lábios. A língua dele em minha boca me deixa tonta... E seu abraço apertado não me deixa esquecer de sua presença. Minhas mãos em suas costas o arranham em prazer e eu ainda quero mais...

-Eu amo você – disse ainda de olhos fechados. E isso soavam tão certo que eu sorri. Era isso, eu o amava. Senti Harry beijar minha testa e decidi abrir os olhos. Harry me fitava, e eu nunca mais poderia esquecer a mensagem que seus olhos verdes brilhantes me traziam. 

Beijamo-nos mais uma vez, e outra e outra... Até acabar o ar, e respirar e voltamos à parte do beijo. De onde nunca deveríamos ter saído.  
Acho que eu nunca fiquei tão feliz por uma barganha como nesse momento.

Quando contaram a novidade para Rony e Gina, eles apenas se entreolharam e Rony disse:

-Não conto se você não contar... – Gina assentiu e sorrindo foi felicitar a amiga, que estava bem confusa, assim como o namorado.

Fim


End file.
